


until i wrap myself inside your arms i cannot rest

by merricatblackwood



Series: can't we be seventeen? [5]
Category: Cloak & Dagger (Comics), Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 20:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15396417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merricatblackwood/pseuds/merricatblackwood
Summary: Tyrone Johnson falls into her arms.A full stop to the end of a sentence that Tandy didn't know that she was composing in her head.





	until i wrap myself inside your arms i cannot rest

Tyrone Johnson falls into her arms. 

A full stop to the end of a sentence that Tandy didn't know that she was composing in her head. 

He buries his face in her shoulder and she reaches up to wrap her arms around his neck.

"Hey," She says gently, "Ty, you're with me - it's okay, it's okay, shhh..." 

She has never thought a sound could make her heart break before, she's never thought something so simple could crack her chest open and make her want to cry to.

It boils down to this, Tyrone Johnson is in her arms, he is crying and she doesn't know how, she doesn't know why, but all she can do is hold him to her shoulder. 

Tyrone Johnson is crying, crying in a way that's somehow bitter, angry and broken all at once, and simply - it breaks her heart. 

He breaks her heart, more easily than anyone else ever has. 

It's okay though, Tandy thinks, it's okay because it's Ty and she doesn't mind if he steps on her heart and he's the only one allowed to do that. 

It is what it is.

"Ty?" She asks softly, his face is still buried in her hair and his arms are carefully wrapped around her waist now. They're holding onto each other as if they're the only thing stopping each other from drowning, softly she feels as though she might cry too.

It takes a few minutes before he responds, still buried in her hair - she waits for his sobbing to subside, her hands carding through his hair. 

He's not crying anymore, but he's silent and somehow that's scarier. 

"Ty?" Tandy asks again quietly, she doesn't want to move - if only for purely selfish reasons, Tyrone Johnson is a great hugger. "You okay?"

"No," He answers, his voice cracking. "Sorry for crying, sunshine,"

"You don't have to apologise to me, not for this,"

"I know but -,"

"You wanna talk about it?" 

It takes a minute, Ty is the quiet type - he's weighing up his options and Tandy is just holding on, it's all that she can do. 

"Not right now,"

"That's fine,"

She pulls back a little, before moving her head to rest against his chest - she can hear his heart beat here, slowly and steadily. Ty is alive, they're both alive and they're maybe not okay but they'll survive, they always do.

"You want me to go?"

"Never,"

**Author's Note:**

> I just want my poor kids to hug dammit.
> 
> twitter: @bitandybowen


End file.
